Alone and Together
by thrustypipes
Summary: What happens when old friends, lovers, and rivals are brought together by a common enemy? In this struggle to survive, new alliances are formed, friendships are broken, and somehow, love manages to grow from the sand. But at the end of the day, it comes down to who made it out breathing, and who got lost in the game. Characters from TVD and The Originals.
1. Chapter 1

"Landscape" by Florence and the Machine

_She can't see the landscape anymore_  
_It's all painted in her grief_  
_All of her history etched out at her feet_

_Now all of the landscape, it's just an empty place_  
_Acres of longing, mountains of tenderness_

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTES: Bonnie, Katherine, and Damon are alive. In fact, just pretend the whole entire season 5 of the Vampire Diaries never happened after Silas' death. Except Enzo. Enzo is here, and alive. Bon's still a witch. This also is a crossover with the Originals, so that whole cast is there. **

* * *

_She closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder as his arms were enveloped around her. For the first time in her life, she felt protected. Like she could take the back seat for once, just relax, and just be._

_"This is how it's meant to be, Bonnie. This is how we were always meant to be. One day, I'll be able to hold you like this whenever I want. One day, you'll be mine."_

_At this point, Bonnie Bennett wasn't even listening to his words. Instead, she opted to feel his cool, minty breath on her cheek as he whispered in her ear. He ran his fingers through her hair, chuckling._

_"Not now, honey. Not now. One day, though. Just promise me one thing."_

_This time, she paid attention to what he was saying. "What?" she questioned, lazily._

_"Fight for me."_

_Bonnie smiled, gently breaking from his hold and turned her body around so she was facing him. To her delight, he made use of hands again, using one to stroke her arm. It was dark, almost pitch black, but somehow, his eyes shone through darkness, and stared deep into hers._

_"Always."_

_"Good." Suddenly, he transformed before her eyes. He abruptly ceased his stroking and instead, held onto her arms tightly, so tight Bonnie could have sworn his nails were digging into her skin._

_"Stefan?"_

_"I'm insulted! After all the time we spent together, you still can't recognize your favorite warlock from his lesser doppelganger wannabee."_

_"Silas," she spat. She tried to move, but he was holding her too tight. Nevertheless, she kept shaking in her seat, which was only bringing her closer to her foe.  
_

_"This is a very compromising position we're in Ms. Bennett. If I didn't know better, you are trying to seduce me."_

_"What do you want Silas?"  
_

_"To have a little fun! I have a great idea. You and me will take a little trip together. Then maybe, you can try this whole seduction thing again. It's not really your strong suit."_

_Bonnie was about to scowl, but she didn't have time before Silas put his hand over her nose and mouth and then turned her around, putting her in a choke hold. Bonnie gasped for air, struggling and fighting to survive. But gradually, it got darker and darker, and she started slipping slowly from consciousness..._

* * *

Bonnie woke up in a cold sweat, heavily breathing. She barely had any time to compose herself before realizing she was sleeping right next to the Original Hybrid, who was in the middle of his own nightmare.

"Get away from her Mikael... no... no," the man next to her moaned. Bonnie quickly got up, but then noticed that she wasn't in her bed, and she definitely wasn't in Mystic Falls.

Instead, she was sleeping on sand, not her feathered pillow. It was the stereotypical abandoned island, with a small, sandy coast and a forest, where Bonnie assumed all of the magic happened. As she looked around, she saw many of her friends and enemies on the floor, unconscious.

Damon and Elena were together, and he was holding her close. _Of course... _Bonnie thought. Since they started dating, the two had been inseparable. Then there was poor Stefan, who lied on the other side of Elena, but turned away from her. Matt was snoring away on a rock, and Tyler was asleep closest to the ocean. Jeremy slept farthest away from everyone, and closest to the forest. _He looks so cute when he's asleep, _Bonnie admired her boyfriend. There was also some... less favorable members on the island, like Katherine and Enzo, who each slept alone.

There were other familiar faces. As per usual, the Originals traveled in a pack, and both Rebekah and Elijah were resting on the island sand. She recognized another girl, who's name she couldn't quite remember, but she remembered she was a friend of Tyler's. The other four people were a mystery to her. One was a blonde woman, who was sleeping closely to a black guy. There was also another guy with black hair, sleeping somewhat close to a girl, no older than 17, who was definitely a witch. Bonnie could feel that she was a witch all the way from where she was resting. And a powerful one, at that.

Although trying to figure out who these people are wouldn't be such a bad past time, she needed to first know _where_ she was and _why_ she was there. The whole situation was just peculiar. She definitely went to sleep in own bed last night, and Bonnie was never a sleepwalker. Or a sleep-swimmer, which would be the only way she could get to this island. _  
_

Maybe her expression was getting the better of her again, and she accidentally poofed everyone here. Including four people she didn't know...? Not likely. Maybe the other witch on the island did it. But Bonnie never saw her before. What would be _her_ motive?

"Bonnie Sheila Bennett, what the _hell_ is happening?" Bonnie heard a familiar voice screech behind her.

"Caroline!" Bonnie whisper-yelled, beaming. She was happy that someone was awake to go through this craziness with her, and she almost jumped up and hugged her best friend.

"Do you have any idea of what's going on? I remember being in bed, then having this crazy hot dream gone wrong that I refuse to discuss, and then bam! I'm here! And so are half of our friends, a bunch of originals, a wereslut, and some random people I've never seen in my life. So what is going on Bonnie?!"

"Do you think I have an answer? My situation is the same as yours. Went to sleep and woke up here. I have no clue on what's happening."

"This is insane. What do you think is happening?"

"I don't know, Care."

The two of them sat silently together, with nothing left to say. All they could do is try and make sense of the craziness in their heads.

Suddenly, Bonnie smirked. "So... crazy hot dream, huh?"

Caroline started to blush furiously. "It's nothing. I said nothing."

"Come _on_ Caroline. You can tell me. You tell me everything. I even know a full detailed account on how you and Klaus had sex in the woods, which by the way, I did _not _need to know."

"Then you do not want to here this dream."

"You dreamed about sex with Klaus?"

Caroline's face only became more red. "Well... it started with that. And then, you walked in."

"I walked in?"

"Yes, and it was going very, very well, so thanks for interrupting. And then after that, Damon and Stefan walked in. And Elena. And Matt and Tyler. And you were all... shouting at me. Calling me these names people used to call me before I transitioned. And then Tyler called him a monster, and I turned around and saw Stefan again. Except it wasn't Stefan. He said 'Hi, Caroline', staked me, and then I woke up here."

Bonnie listened to Caroline's story, and with every word she said, she started to remember her own dream.

"You dreamed about Silas?"

"Yep. Creepy, I know. That guy has been done-zo for a while. He's the last person-"

"Care- I had a dream like yours, too."

Caroline's eyes went wide. "Did yours also involve kinky hybrid sex?"

"Um... no. I was with a man. He was... holding me and telling me to fight for him. Then he turned into Silas and tried to choke me to death, and then I woke up here."

"Do you remember who the guy was?"

"No... I knew who he was when I was dreaming, but I can't remember him now." And Bonnie wasn't lying. She remembered how she felt about him, how he talked to her, how his arms felt around her, but she couldn't remember who he was. She couldn't even remember his voice.

"I remember nothing about him. Only that being with him felt right."

"Hmm. It must be Jeremy, then. Weird how you can't remember him."

Bonnie nodded, but she was sure it wasn't Jeremy. The way he made her feel and the way Jeremy made her feel... totally different. But, it was just a dream. You never know.

"Caroline, we both had Silas dreams. And now, we're stranded on an island. Do you think..."

"Bonnie, we might have killed him, but he's been subdued before. How do we know he can't get out of that?"

As if on cue, the witch girl Bonnie saw earlier jumped up from her dream, tears staining her face. She looked around, pushing the other boy sleeping close to her. "Josh... Josh! Josh wake up!"

The boy groaned and reluctantly got up. But as soon as he saw his surroundings, he immediately realized why his friend was being so pushy. "Davina... what is going on...?"

"I don't know. But it's not good Josh. I had this dream..."

"About that guy over there?" Caroline asked pointing to Stefan, rushing to the two with her vampire speed.

"How'd you know that...?" Josh asked her, staring at her like he was five and she was showing him a magic trick.

"Yes him... but not him. Who are you?" Davina said, glaring at Caroline. Before Caroline could even open her mouth, she was flung into a tree by an invisible force. The sound woke Hayley, Elena, and Matt up, and Elena quickly woke up Damon.

Bonnie approached the young witch. "Okay, we're _not_ gonna hurt you, okay? We're just as confused as you are, and we don't want to cause any problems."

"Ow you BITCH!" Caroline yelled in the background. Davina stuck her arm up, pointed it near Caroline, and held her back.

"Look... what's your name?" Bonnie asked the witch.

"Davina. My name is Davina."

"Davina, look. Caroline is harmless. She knows less than you know. She won't hurt you, I promise."

"Why should I trust you? Because everyone who says they won't hurt me tries to kill me."

"Because I'm a witch. I know you can feel that. And witches protect their own."

"After my experience, I wouldn't exactly agree with that."

Soon, a lot more people were up. The whole Mystic Falls crew woke up, and realized that none of them knew a thing and it would be best to see what Bonnie could squeeze out of the witch. Cami, Rebekah, and Marcel still were out cold. Elijah and Klaus were awake, both obviously not at their best. But as soon as Klaus saw that Caroline was pinned up against the tree, he ran to Davina and put his hand on her throat.

"Release her. NOW."

Davina let her go, and then Klaus put her down. Bonnie then flung Klaus right into the ocean, causing laughs from everyone there, which woke Marcel, Cami, and Rebekah up. Klaus got out of the water, obviously charging towards Bonnie, but one look from Caroline and he knew better.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Bennett?" he asked her.

"Honestly, Klaus, I have no clue."

Hayley turned to Rebekah, in panic. "Rebekah, what happened to Hope?" As soon as Klaus heard her, he stared his sister down.

Rebekah sighed and rolled her eyes. "I needed to visit you, anyways, so I met this group of werewolves who had close relation to some witches. I compelled the wolves to take care of her like their own, and if she got hurt, to kill themselves. Since some of the witches were in relationships with the werewolves, they agreed to help protect her to protect their loved ones." Hayley finally took a breath, but Klaus still looked skeptical. Rebekah noticed his expression and replied, "I would have been gone for a day, Nik. She would have been okay."

"Looks like that plan backfired, Sister. Because now we're in the middle of nowhere."

Elijah stepped in. "Calm down, Niklaus. Hope is safe. Would you rather her be here, where we don't know what dangers we may face?"

"Hold on, I'm new here, so I'm a bit lost. Who is Hope? Actually, who are all of you?" Enzo questioned the Originals, his arms crossed.

Katherine stepped in to introduce the Mikaelsons. "That, my friend, is the big bad Klaus Mikaelson, who's a bit of a jerk with _major_ daddy and mommy issues. That is his bitchy sister, Rebekah, who's completely desperate, but who can blame her? Nobody likes her. That is Elijah, who has a sexy ass and is great in bed but constantly likes to betray people." Katherine paused after saying that statement full of venom, and squinted her eyes, staring down the Original, but continued. "That is the wereslut, Hayley, who also likes to betray people. She actually worked for me, and fled because she failed and knew what was best for her. The rest of these people... no clue."

Tyler decided to take over. "I know the rest. I picked up the jist of who everyone was while I was in New Orleans. The blonde one is Cami, Klaus' new Caroline." That statement earned a scoff from Caroline, a chuckle from Damon, and Klaus was a step closer to ripping out Tyler's liver. "That dude over there is Josh. He does all the dirty work for Klaus. That one is Marcel. Klaus' quasi-adopted son who wants to take over for daddy. And that is Davina. The super witch."

"But... who's Hope?" Elena asked, the explanation she already got obviously not being good enough for her.

"My daughter. Hope's my daughter with Klaus." Hayley stated. At that moment, every single Mystic Falls member had their jaw dropped at Klaus. Damon, of course, just started hysterically laughing.

"Oh... this is rich." Damon could barely speak but fell over on the sand in laughter. "The Big Bad Original Vampire... changing diapers?"

Pretty soon, everyone from Mystic Falls was laughing. Except Caroline. She just looked angry and said nothing.

"Well, you know us. Who are all of you?" Cami asked them.

Before any of the Mystic Falls Residents got to open their mouths, they heard a voice behind them.

"As _much_ as I want to here more of your quirky introductions, I have my own introduction to do, and trust me, it's far better than any of yours. A lot more interesting. And I'd like to think I'm a lot more witty than this lot. If you wanna show, I'll be the guy to give you one."

Bonnie still didn't know why she was here and why she had any involvement in this whatsoever. But there was one thing she did know - her greatest enemy was back from the dead, and he was vengeful. Silas was back and ready for action.

* * *

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction for the Vampire Diaries, so I hope that you end up enjoying it! This concept came to me after a very, very odd dream, and my head has just been nagging me to write this. I hope to update at least biweekly, because I cannot stand slow updaters. I hope you didn't barf at that first chapter, and it was actually worth your time. Sorry I didn't include a lot of speaking and interaction of all these different character. Yet! It was the first chapter, and making everyone speak at once didn't feel right yet. But in later chapters there will be a LOT more interaction. And it'll get easier when *spoiler* the population starts decreasing...**

**I'm making a poll on my profile page, and you can choose who you think Bonnie's mystery man should be. I already have an idea of who it should be, but I also want to see YOUR opinions. So either vote on the poll or comment. Thanks!**

**Kisses, Pipes**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Seven Devils" - Florence and the Machine_

_Holy water cannot help you now_  
_Thousand armies couldn't keep me out_  
_I don't want your money_  
_I don't want your crown_  
_See I've come to burn your kingdom down_

_Holy water cannot help you now_  
_See I've come to burn your kingdom down_  
_And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out_  
_I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out_

* * *

"Silas," Klaus spat, glaring at the doppleganger in front of him. Impulsively, he ran to Silas, who was right next to the shore. However, he was blocked by an invisible force in front of him.

"Damn it..." the Hybrid muttered under his breath.

"Silas?" Cami whispered to Marcel, who was holding her close to him during all of the commotion. Rebekah showed her distaste for the couple clearly through the looks she gave them, but that only made Marcel hold Cami tighter. _It's for the best_, he thought to himself, but his heart was telling him something different.

Cami wasn't Rebekah. She could never be Rebekah. She would never mean as much to him as Rebekah did, but at this point, Marcel had no choice. He had no one to support him except Klaus, and he knew Rebekah wouldn't be rushing back to him any time soon. Staying away was the right thing to do.

So right now, he just held Cami tighter. "No idea, Cam. Probably someone Klaus butt heads with way back in the day."

"He looks just like that man over there," Cami whispered to Marcel, clearly not needing to point. Silas looked like someone put Stefan through a 3D printer. "Maybe he's like his evil twin or something? But what does that have to do with us?"

"You'll find out in a second, honey. But right now, why don't you _pay attention_? Didn't you learn in school that it is rude to talk when your superior is talking?" Silas said to Cami.

Right now, she didn't care that he probably was twenty times more powerful than her and could snap her neck in a mere second. She was always dealing with supernaturals, and she was tired of all of them pushing her around because she was human.

"Look, I understand it must be a _burden_ having to carry that inflated ego with you all the time, but it doesn't mean you need to belittle people you've never even met in your life."

Silas smiled, looking straight into her eyes. "Camille, sweet Camille. How'd your uncle doing? Oh right - he's dead. Well, maybe at the end of all of this you'll be able to say hi to him for me."

What Silas said obviously hit a vein, and Cami held Marcel tighter as her eyes filled with disgust for the man.

"I personally think you will be the first or last one to die. You talk _way_ too much for someone who can't even defend herself, but you're not enough of a challenge, so most people will just ignore you. We'll see when the games begin."

"What game, Silas?" Elena asked, in the exact same position she was in when he arrived. Arms crossed, with her right side turned towards her tormentor. She couldn't move from it, even if she tried. She was frozen, frozen in the state of her hatred, anger and fear.

The last thing she needed was Silas. He threatened her life on too many occasions, and things were finally getting back together with him gone. She was getting used to just being able to go to college, or lie in bed daydreaming with her boyfriend. And in a snap of a finger, Silas was taking everything away from her again. She knew that nothing was pure about him, and that everything he did led to the misery of others for his own selfish needs. But right now, he'd be looking for revenge.

"Well, well, isn't it the doppleganger of my dead lover? By the way, thank you so, so very much for your treatment of Amara while she was your guest. I know she enjoyed being caged like an animal. But don't worry - I'm trying to get her here anyways so maybe she'll get to thank you in person. If you're still alive."

"Silas, stop with the theatrics and get to the point already. If you're gonna kill us, get on with it and murder us all. Just don't make it any more painful by going on this roundabout tirade." Damon was fed up. He was hungry, pissed off, and on the same island as a good number of his enemies. He might as well spend the time the Immortal wasted ranting and plan his funeral arrangements.

"As you wish Damon. To all of you who don't know me, I am Silas. The world's first immortal,the most powerful creature in the world, and the most handsome and charming too. I'm even more powerful than Nikky over there. Meaning, if I wanted to, I could kill every single one of you right now. But I won't do that. Because that would be boring. Instead, I want to WATCH all of you be killed by your greatest enemies. Except, I ran into a small problem. You killed most of them. So I did you a favor, pulled some strings, and guess what! They're alive!"

"So, we're gonna play a little game. I unleash your enemies, and you fight them off. Whoever survives, congratulations! You get to fight me at the end, so, you might as well die in the earlier rounds anyway. Whoever doesn't survive... well... I would say see you on the other side, but because a certain Petrova doppelganger and her groupies foiled that whole drop the veil plan for me, I guess you get to rot their alone!"

No. Hayley could not be here. She had a daughter to protect. She wouldn't let Hope grow up the way she did, alone. with no real family around her. She needed to get off this island, whatever the cost. She couldn't die because of other people's mistakes.

"Look, Silas, I've done nothing to you. Josh, Cami, and Davina have done nothing to you. Please, just let us off this island."

"Way to take one for the team, Hayley!" Rebekah yelled at her, but she ignored it. She had other priorities more important than the Original's feelings right now.

Although she was irate, Rebekah knew what Hayley was doing. And who she was doing it for. Honestly, if Hayley got off the island safe and went for Hope, she would be more than pleased. That baby girl grew to mean so much to her in the past few months. If anyone needed to get off the island, it was Hayley.

"Look Hayley, I'm no monster. I won't hurt your precious little baby. In fact, maybe when we make her an orphan, Amara and I could adopt her as our own. She's going to be quite the powerful creature when she grows up. The perfect heir.

"NO!" Klaus yelled, running straight into the invisible wall blocking him from the Immortal. He didn't care what Silas did to him. But if he did so much as breathed on his baby girl, he would rip the man limb by limb.

If Silas wanted a game, Klaus was about to show him a game. He was thinking jump rope with Silas' intestines.

He kept punching the invisible wall in front of him, and he probably looked insane but he didn't care. He barred his fangs at him. Maybe he should just shift and attack him in wolf form. He would definitely kill him that way.

"Niklaus - stop! You're not gonna get to him that way," Elijah yelled to his brother. He had to forcibly remove Klaus from trying to get to the man, who was just laughing hysterically. Elijah knew how his brother felt. He might have been even angrier. Silas was threatening his family, his niece, and his Hayley and... Katherine. Katherine was now here, too, and even though things ended bitterly between them before, he couldn't deny the fact that seeing her here brought back memories and feelings he thought he buried the last time he saw her. But right now was the wrong time to focus on his former love. Right now, he had to subdue his brother who was ready to go completely out of control.

And Caroline couldn't watch this anymore. She couldn't watch Klaus, who was supposed to be the strongest of all of them fall so easily. She ran up to him and Elijah, and puts her hands on the hybrid's face.

"Klaus... Klaus look at me." He was resisting, but finally, she got him to make eye contact with her. "He won't hurt her. He won't hurt any of us. We just need you to stay strong, okay?"

And with Caroline's hands on his face, he calmed down. It was strange, she was like a cup of milk and honey before going to bed. She had this effect that just made him want to stop, to relax, to just go to the farthest place on this island from anyone else, kiss her until her lips were numb, and then just...

Hold her. Yep, hold her.

"So are you telling me that all you're going to do is hunt us down?" Matt yelled, staring the Immortal in the eye. "Without even giving us a fair shot?"

"You get a fair shot. You get to use those handy dandy survivor skills that are the reason you're still alive now. I wanna see how impressive you are. I know you killed these people once, but can you kill them again? So what do you say? You wanna play? Well... it's not like you have a choice."

And in the blink of an eye, Silas vanished. And the game begun.

* * *

Six hours past and no one came for them yet. Everyone was filled with anxiety. Not knowing what to do, jumping at the sound of a treebranch snapping under someone's feet.

Everyone who had someone to hold on to held on to them. Davina and Josh were taking care of each other, as Davina cried in Josh's shirt and he awkwardly pat her head. Marcel and Cami sat with her in his arms, but silent. Elijah kept pestering Hayley about her well being, and she always replied "I'm okay". Bonnie and Jeremy took care of each other, and Caroline was holding Klaus, rubbing his back and telling him everything will be alright.

Which enraged Tyler more than anything. First she had sex with him, and now she was babying him? The next step for these two was marriage. He just went to the seashore, being a good samaritan and helping Matt look for anything for the humans and witches to eat.

Oddly enough, Rebekah was also helping out, probably because she didn't want to be in the place Enzo and Katherine were in, biting their nails and pacing back and forth. Alone.

Damon held onto Elena, who couldn't stop rattling off about all the bad things likely to happen.

"Damon, this island has the rest of my family on it. Jeremy. You. Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Matt, even Tyler. And in a blink of an eye, Silas is going to change that. He's going to kill all of you and leave me to suffer, then kill me. It's me he hates the most."

"Elena, nothing will happen to _you._ I won't let anyone hurt you," Damon said, but he didn't know if he truly meant it.

Elena was his everything. And if he knew this would be his fate by loving her, he'd do the same things all over again.

He couldn't lose her. He would die before Silas or anyone else touched her. But would that be enough to keep her alive the whole entire time? Somehow, Damon doubted it.

Meanwhile, Jeremy was holding Bonnie in the same way she was being held by the man in her dream. Maybe it was the fact that she was basically told she was going to die sometime on this island, but Jeremy's grasp was not calming her down like the man in her dream.

"Who do you think will come after us first?" Jeremy asked Bonnie.

"I don't know. I don't want to know. I just want this to be over as soon as possible."

"We'll get through this, Bon. We always do."

His optimism only made her even more terrified for what was to come. The optimist always died first. And at this point in her life, Bonnie couldn't lose Jeremy.

Besides Jeremy and Caroline, she really didn't have anyone else. Elena barely noticed her anymore, only when she was in need of magic help. Stefan was there, but not as much as her other friends. Matt was there, but less and less because he was sick of the supernatural world. Her father was dead, her grandmother was dead, and her mother left her again. And the only two people in her life who cared about her were being sentenced to die on this island. And there was basically nothing she could do about it.

Bonnie Bennett's life was the epitome of tragic.

She looked around at everyone on this island. She wasn't fond of everyone there, but it depressed her to think that in a matter of days, maybe even weeks, all of these people would be dead. Her, Jeremy, Matt, Cami, and Davina would probably die of starvation, and Bonnie's stomach was definitely grumbling now. Matt had found some seaweed and a couple of crabs, but it definitely wasn't enough for all of them.

But, there could be food in the woods. Fruits, animals, anything.

"Jeremy... maybe we should look for food. Matt and Tyler have barely found anything. After all we've gone through, it would be stupid for us to die of starvation."

"Sure," Jeremy said, not even questioning her. He got up, heading towards his friends enthusiastically. He did love Bonnie, but right now, she wasn't the person he could be around. Her silence only made him more insecure about the whole situation, and he needed to just unwind with his best friends right now.

"Jer... not with Matt and Tyler. They're not finding everything. I think we should check in the woods."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, but followed her, snapping off a tree branch in the process. You could never be too careful.

Bonnie and Jeremy were looking for maybe half an hour before Bonnie finally found something. "Jeremy - look! There are bananas. I also saw a few birds and squirrels, and it sounds totally gross, but if Katniss did it, we should be able to, also."

With Jeremy's help, Bonnie reached up and took two bananas from out of one of the trees. Both her and Jeremy started eating them, and while Bonnie usually used her best manners while eating with her boyfriend, she basically stuffed the whole banana in her mouth at once.

"How fitting that the Scooby Doo gang's saint is having her last supper with her relentless follower."

Bonnie recognized that voice anywhere. That thick British accent that belonged to her least favorite member of the Mikaelson family.

"I guess you're the first challenge. Hello, Kol."

* * *

**Another chapter up! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I love constructive feedback, so if you have anything you think I need to improve on, please tell me in the comments.**

**Thank you to everyone who read this story, to everyone who commented, and to everyone who followed and favorited. I appreciate it so much you don't even know, and I hope you love this chapter! **

**Remember to vote on who you think Bonnie's dream man is, and who you think it should be. Either vote in the poll, or vote in the comments. Thank you so much for reading! **

**U****ntil next time,**

**Piper**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dog Days Are Over" by Florence and the Machine

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming  
So you better run

Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind  
You can't carry it with you if you want to survive

* * *

The Original Vampire immediately rushed to them, but by the time he got close enough to reach Bonnie's throat, he already had an aneurysm. Bonnie knew it wouldn't be enough, so she did a quick chant, focused, and sure enough, Kol was on fire.

"Bitch," Kol barely got out as he tried to beat the fire out of him.

"Bonnie we have to run!" Jeremy grabbed her arm and they started to run as quickly as their legs would allow them. Bonnie realized they were running towards the shore, and she stopped her boyfriend.

"Jer, Kol will go straight to the shore! That's where everyone is! We're basically just running straight into his arms so he can rip out our hearts."

"Bonnie, everyone we care about is by the shore. We can't just leave all our friends defenseless!"

"_We_ are defenseless, Jeremy. Kol is especially looking to hunt you down since you were the one to kill him."

"Bonnie, my sister is there."

"And she has Stefan and Damon, two vampires. I'm a witch, and a rusty one at that. You're just a hunter. We won't be able to take them down. Let's keep going into the forest."

Jeremy knew she had a good point, but he couldn't back down now. Instead, he picked Bonnie up and started running with her towards the shore.

"Jeremy STOP! Jeremy PUT ME DOWN!" Bonnie yelled, attempting to hit him but he wasn't letting her go. At this point, Bonnie had no choice.

"Put me down Jeremy! We can go back to the shore. But I don't need you to carry me. It'll hold us back, anyways."

Bonnie hated the fact that he didn't respect her decisions, especially this one that was supposed to save his life. What was she supposed to expect, though? He cheated on her, yet she still took him back. Of course he wouldn't respect her. She knew that in his eyes, she was probably weak. But did she have a choice? Jeremy was her everything, so she had to run back to him regardless.

And now, she was going to support his decision which would most likely lead them to their deaths. But did she have a choice? Not if she wanted to see Jeremy tomorrow.

The two kept running, and soon heard a woman's scream. Then they heard the sound of an animal.

"Jer... you sure we should go back there _now_?"

"Now we have even more motive. We have to make sure Elena's okay."

But before they could start running, a familiar blonde bumped into Jeremy, causing him to fall down on a rock.

"OW! Thanks for the concussion, Caroline." The boy was now bleeding from his head.

"Sorry! But that's the last thing we should be worrying about right now."

Bonnie crouched down, assessing her boyfriend's head. "Caroline... this looks pretty serious. I'm not so sure this is something we can just disregard."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Jeremy slipped from consciousness. Suddenly, reality struck the two and the atmosphere became grim.

"Oh my God... Bonnie, this isn't good. He's going to die from this if we don't do something."

Caroline bit into her arm, ready to offer the blood to Jeremy. But Bonnie stopped her.

"He's a hunter, Care. He rather die than drink vampire blood."

"So what do we do, let him die?"

Bonnie wanted to cry, but she was too shocked to do _anything _except stare at her bleeding boyfriend. She knew there was only one place for her to go from here. She knew ever since she came on this island that if she wanted to survive and protect the ones she loved, she needed to go back to the place that once destroyed her.

Bonnie started to chant, and Jeremy's head started to heal. Simultaneously, all the trees surrounding them started to turn black, and their roots shriveled up. Caroline noticed that something wasn't right, and also noticed the tree about to fall on them in ten seconds.

"Bonnie- look out!" Caroline yelled, picking up Jeremy and running out of the way with him. Bonnie noticed, too, and ran as fast as she was able to, barely dodging the tree falling behind her.

"Bonnie... you know you can't slip back into expression! Remember what happened the last time?"

"Caroline, now is not the time to discuss my magic choices. My boyfriend passed out and there is a psycho original after us. What happened on the shore?"

Caroline sighed. "Kol found us. He went straight for Elena, but his brothers and sister tried to make him back off. Klaus told us all to run, that they'd take care of it. That it was family business. Then Klaus shifted. But Bonnie..."

"What, Caroline?"

"He has a white oak stake. If Kol kills Klaus, we all go down. And if he kills Elijah and Rebekah, too, there's nothing stopping him from murdering everyone else on this island."

And just like that, all hope Bonnie had was lost. She might as well dig her grave then and there.

* * *

"Josh, we have no chance! Whatsoever. That psychopath is out for blood. He won't stop until we're all dead."

"Dav, he doesn't know us. Maybe we could... negotiate."

"Because that boils over _terrifically_ with Original vampires, right? He is not Elijah. He's not even Klaus. He doesn't have anything close to a heart, and he'll get rid of us without a second thought."

Josh knew she was right. They would be lucky to survive this. But he couldn't give up. Since he met Davina, he took the job as her confidant and comforter. He wasn't going to let her give up now.

"You're powerful, Davina. More powerful than you've ever been. You can take him."

Davina sighed. If only Josh knew that all she could do now was basic parlour tricks. She was becoming less and less powerful by the day.

"Come on, Ty. Caroline will be okay. We gotta go."

"Matt, there is a psycho vampire who will be more than happy to murder the girl his brother is stupid over. I need to make sure she's okay."

"Well, do you know where she is? Because I sure as hell don't."

Josh and Davina exchanged looks, and the two of them approached the voices in the woods. As expected, they came upon Matt and Tyler.

"Hey, you're the super witch," Tyler said, smiling at her. "I didn't get a chance to formally introduce myself. I'm Tyler."

"And I'm Matt." Davina looked at the stunning blonde right in his eyes, and she was convinced she would melt. _Good going, Davina. You're developing a crush on an island where everyone is sentenced to die._

"I'm Josh," Josh said, but Tyler and Matt had their full focus on the witch girl in front of them.

"So... you might just be our best bet of surviving on this island. Bon's a great witch, but she's kind of not in tune with her powers as much as she used to. You can save us all, Davina." Davina smiled at Tyler, but in her mind, she was rebutting all of his words.

"I'm not _all_ that powerful. And definitely not a super witch." She tried downplaying the situation, but Matt and Tyler were not taking the hint.

"Are you kidding me, Davina? You're incredible. You saved my life more times than I can count. She's one of the strongest witches in New Orleans."

"Look, I can stake people if I'm close enough. Tyler's bite is lethal to vampires. Josh has vampire skills, and your powers are incredible enough to keep everyone on this island alive. We wouldn't be the worst team."

"In all the movies, the alliances manage to live the longest," Josh sing-songed.

Davina wanted to refuse, but Matt's smile... she knew she was going to regret this.

"Fine. We'll team up. Only because the hybrid boy can mess with Kol's mind, and it'll be interesting to see him crazier than he already is."

"So, what do we shake on it? Should we have one of those secret hand shakes they have in all those spy movies?" Josh asked. Davina rolled her eyes, smiling, while Matt chuckled.

"Maybe we'll just... call it a deal and move on, okay?" Tyler said to the vampire.

"That works, too!"

Maybe this horrid island was turning into a paradise.

* * *

"Elena, we have to keep going. You can't just give up now."

Damon and Elena were fleeing the scene, but even with vampire speed, Elena was lagging behind, sobbing.

"Damon... Bonnie and Jeremy... Jeremy killed him, he wants revenge. And I smell blood, Damon. Human blood. No one is here but us. What if... what if..."

Elena broke down. Damon hated seeing her like this. Especially because there was nothing he could do about it except watch the love of his life suffer.

He wished he could take the pain away, but they didn't have time right now.

"Elena... Elena look. There's nothing we can do but protect each other. Plus, if he got passed his siblings, then that means they'd be dead, and we'd be gone, too. We're still here. Bonnie and Jeremy are okay. Jeremy killed Kol once, and Bonnie is powerful. It's going to be okay."

"Fine. But let's follow the scent of the blood. I need to make sure they're okay."

"Darling, as far as I know, witchy and Boy Wonder are fine. Your bestie decided it'd be a good idea to pull one of her little magic stunts on me a while back. Cute, but it had little effect. She used to be a lot more powerful last time I saw her."

Elena knew who was talking behind her, but she couldn't turn around. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her break.

Meanwhile, Damon was looking the Original right in the eye. "Good for you, you found us!" he exclaimed, all too loudly. "I guess that came at the expense of killing your whole entire family. Looks like you just lost every person who still gives the tinniest bit of a damn about you."

Kol smirked. "I didn't kill them. Well, not permanently anyways. Elijah and Rebekah have daggers in their hearts, and poor little Nik has a stake in his. Don't worry, it's not white oak. I didn't want Elena to die before I had a chance to kill her myself."

"So you didn't have the heart to kill them off, even though they got over your death in a second?" Damon still was engaging in deep contact with his foe. "All of you Originals are the same. You act all big and bad but you're just _craving _to be loved. You do realize as soon as Klaus wakes up, he'll pull out those daggers, right? And all of your Original siblings will come after you again."

"I hid their bodies. They'll be daggered until I kill all of you off, and then I'll decide a more eternal punishment." Kol realized he lost sight of the goal at hand, and decided to stop humoring Damon. "But right now, it's me and the doppleganger. Any last words, sweetheart?"

Before Elena could say anything, Kol pushed her into a tree, a branch impaling her in her lower abdomen. Her body was still turned to him, and she was grateful for the fact he didn't get the satisfaction of seeing the fear in her eyes. Damon came rushing towards his girlfriend, but Kol threw a branch as thick as a telephone pole into Damon, and he groaned on the ground, struggling to get the branch out of him.

"Actually... maybe I should kill your boyfriend first. And you can watch him die. Then I will bleed you out, and tear you limb by limb. You did kill me. I can't let you get away that easily."

But before Kol could move towards Damon, he was hit with another aneurysm. A stake came flying through his neck, and Tyler bit him, pulled the stake out, and then proceeded to snap his neck.

"Josh, you got him! Good aim!" Matt high-fived the vampire, who was just pulling away from an embrace with Davina.

"Looks like you kiddos are bonding," Damon managed to groan as he pulled the stake out, and then helped Elena pull hers out.

The group exchanged looks, while Josh attempted to do some complicated sign with his hand that only gained him strange looks, causing him to reset himself.

"We don't have much time. Um... Diana, is it?" Elena asked the witch.

"Davina."

"Right, Davina, sorry. Is there anything more... permanent that you can do to Kol? He'll be right back up in a minute."

Davina shook her head as they all stared at her. "Not without a grimore. I can try and think of something, but not right now."

Everyone accepted her answer, taking a huge weight off of the witches shoulder.

Matt spoke up. "Didn't Kol have a white oak stake? We can stake him, and we'll be done with it. The first challenge will be over."

The group searched the Original, but didn't find a stake.

"Well, a white oak stake doesn't disappear out of no where. He must have hid it," Damon rationalized.

They thought in silence for about a minute, before Elena had an epithamy.

"With the bodies! Damon, he probably hid the stake with either Rebekah's body or Elijah's body."

"I can do a locator spell to find them!" Davina pitched in. Since she couldn't kill the Original or even save everyone like they expected her to, she rather just be useful in any other way she could.

It apparently was Elena's big time for discovery, because she remembered something else.

"Damon - the blood! We should head in the direction of the blood. I just need to be safe."

Before he could respond, Elena zoomed off, and he rolled his eyes and followed behind. Her. Josh, Matt, Tyler, and Davina ran behind the duo.

* * *

Jeremy was awake again, and Bonnie and Caroline kept walking along. Caroline was obviously distraught, so she attempted to cover it up, which only made it more obvious. _She's terrified knowing Klaus is in trouble, _Bonnie thought.

And she was. Caroline was terrified out of her mind. If Klaus died, everyone she cared about, besides Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy, would be dead. She would be dead. How would her mother feel, knowing her only family died?

And Klaus would be dead.

She always knew she cared about the hybrid in ways she wasn't supposed to. But right now, she couldn't think about anything but him. She was almost willing to sacrifice herself just so he would be okay. _Almost. _He still was a pretentious jerk. With dimples and gorgeous eyes. A pretentious jerk with dimples and gorgeous eyes who broke seeing that his brother was finally back, and out to kill him. She knew that out of all the Originals, Klaus took Kol's death the hardest. _He even took it out on me,_ she remembered bitterly.

Remembering how he staked her and bit her with no remorse reminded Caroline why she couldn't be with a monster like him. But then she remembered that it wasn't exactly with no remorse, because then he saved her life.

He loved her.

Someone who cared about her, someone who was willing to protect her could potentially be killed. And she was doing nothing about it.

Klaus could die.

She was a step behind Bonnie and Jeremy, who said nothing to each other. Jeremy thanked her so much for bringing him back, and was upset he didn't realize her powers were coming back. Poor naive Jeremy didn't realize his girlfriend was slipping back into the dark art that almost destroyed her.

Bonnie thought that Jeremy of all people would realize that she turned back to something that was a gamble of her life. Maybe when he fell on the rock, he was bleeding out brain cells.

"JEREMY! BONNIE! CAROLINE!" Elena ran to the group, holding Jeremy's face to see if he was okay.

"Lena... let go of my face," he managed to spit out.

"I smelled blood. I thought something happened to you," she said to her brother, then turning to hug her best friends. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Okay, family reunion is over. Glad you're alive, Gilbert. You too, witchy and blondie. Otherwise we wouldn't have heard the last of it from this one. But now, we have to head out because there's still a wild Original on the loose and he's even _more _pissed at us," Damon smirked, looking straight at Bonnie. She knew he was only trying to pretend he cared for Elena, when really, he would love for her and Jeremy to be dead so his girlfriend could spend more time ogling him instead."_  
_

"Guys... we gotta go. Now," Matt said, ushering the group out from the spot they were in.

They survived the first attack. Now, they just needed to kill an Original.

This was going to be a _breeze._

* * *

**Hi everyone! Another chapter, up. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, read, favorited, and followed. If you like it, don't forget to follow it! Thanks so much for reading!**

**-Piper **


	4. Chapter 4

_"Wayfaring Stranger" - Ed Sheeran_

_I am a poor, wayfaring stranger  
Traveling through this world alone  
And there's no sickness, toil or danger  
In that bright land to which I go  
And I'm going there to see my mother  
And I'm going there no more to roam  
And I'm only going over Jordan  
And I'm only going over home now_

* * *

Katherine zoomed in the forest, trying to find her man of the hour. Finally, after searching for what felt like a decade, she found him sitting alone behind a large rock.

"Is this your idea of a hiding space?" Katherine asked incredulously.

"No, it's my idea of a resting place. Far away from all of that drama over there. Hopefully Kol forgets about the absence of someone he never met."

"If Silas has anything to do with it, trust me, you'll be gone by morning," the brunette smirked at the man in front of her, taking a seat next to him. Right now, the sun had set and the bright crescent moon shone on the pair.

"When are we going to get some bloody food? Or is that the humans were included?"

"Well, the witches are a bad idea to feed on, considering they have the power to kill us or protect us, and I rather they do the latter. Don't even try the Gilbert boy; he was an all-powerful hunter so he can't be compelled to forget. Maybe the quarterback, but give him a few days if you want the vervain to flush from his system."

Enzo stared at her up and down. "What do you want?"

"You barely know me, yet you're assuming I have an angle."

"Everyone knows that Katherine Pierce always has an angle. Damon told me that the last thing you would do is help someone out of the kindness of your heart."

"Damon, huh? Funny how he pretends to be buddy-buddy with you, but as soon as you reach this island and his little doppleganger is in trouble, he drops you as quick as he possibly can."

Enzo swallows deeply, not responding. It was true that Damon was all he had. All he barely had now, since his friend barely said a word to him here. He knew it was because Elena hated him, but he would expect the bond he had with Damon not to be broken because of some girl.

He guessed wrong.

"Again Katherine- what do you want?"

"Look, there is no one on this island who would make an alliance with me. And no one on this island cares about you, not even the people hunting us. And I know everything we need to know. I have all the intel on everything about everyone here. I wouldn't be the worst investment."

"Really? Is the great Katherine Pierce stooping so low as to ask me for help? I thought you survived all these years alone. Damon was pinning for you- maybe you should enlist his help. Or Stefan's. Or Elijah's."

Katherine glared at him. "What do you know about me and Elijah?"

"Nothing, except you look at him like you two are the only ones on the island."

Katherine let out a sound resembling a growl. Elijah hadn't even said a word to her since they've been on the island. He had his head too far up Hayley's ass to even say hello to her. All it took was for this new girl to come around, and years and years of history was erased.

Katherine knew it was partly her fault, and she couldn't blame Elijah for moving on. She still could be pissed off, though.

"Look, Enzo. I'm only offering this deal once. Take it or leave it."

"Take it of course. Whatever to get off this bloody island."

Katherine smiled. She noticed the vampire was lonely and had a feeling he'd be willing to join her. "Wonderful. Now, let's make a game plan."

* * *

His eyes snapped open.

Everything came rushing back. His brother was alive, with nothing but hate in his eyes and a white oak stake.

His baby brother was alive, and all he wanted to do was get rid of him.

He was surprised he woke up, and he wasn't on the other side. He didn't think Kol would give him a chance. He looked at himself, and he was completely naked. At least he remembered to take off his shirt and jeans before he shifted. But his boxer briefs lost in this battle, and he was underwearless. _Well we all need to make sacrfices _he thought.

He slipped on his clothes, and thought about his next move. But was he really just supposed to murder his brother? He knew Kol had daggers - maybe he could leave him in a box until they got off the island. But he had no idea where the daggers went. He looked around for them, and made another realization: Rebekah and Elijah were no where to be seen. Now he had an idea of where those daggers where.

He knew he needed to find his brother and sister, and quick. Unfortunately for him, he had a number of people he cared about on this island, and he knew that if Kol was aware of that, they would all be dead. Kol already knew he cared for Caroline, and Kol knew Marcel was practically Klaus' own child. And Cami, she was a friend to Klaus. It would be a pity if Kol found out she was a weakness. And Hayley was the mother of his child. He could raise Hope alone, but he wanted to make sure Hope's life was better than his. And that included two stable parents.

He needed to start looking, and fast. _If I were Kol, where would I hide my siblings' bodies? _

Soon, a memory came rushing back to him, and he knew exactly where to start looking.

* * *

"Marcel, you are _not _going back there. Did you see Kol? He's out to get rid of his siblings. You're not going to be able to stop him."

"But I need to try." Marcel was adamant on going back, and Hayley agreed he should go after them, too. However, Cami was not having it.

"Marcel, Kol will kill you. It's not a question. It's a fact. You go there, and you will be killed by Kol."

"Cami, Klaus may be the world's biggest douchebag, but he's still family." And it was true. Klaus was his family, and his only one at that since all of his followers were killed. The two may have butt heads all the time, but Marcel couldn't deny the fact Klaus made him who he was today.

"Well, you didn't care about family all that much when you two were plotting against each other."

"That was different, Cami. Way different. Things have changed. He needs me, I'm going."

Before she could reply, Marcel already was on his way to Klaus. Cami turned around to Hayley, glaring at her.

"What a big help you are! Not only do you lead Marcel to his death, but you refuse to help him, too! Thanks for that."

Hayley swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. Cami didn't understand anything. She would love to help out Marcel, the man who saved her life, protect Klaus, her baby's father, and Elijah, her... Elijah. But she had someone else to think about now. If she died, Hope would have no one. And the last thing she wanted was for her baby to be an orphan.

"Look, Cami, you may not understand where I'm coming from, but I don't need to explain myself or my actions to you. I made a choice, and trust me, the last person I'm thinking about is me right now. Would I rather Elijah and Klaus die, or would I rather my baby have no mother? And trust me, it was a hard decision to make but I made it, because I care about my child more than anyone else on this planet, so excuse me for putting her first."

Cami backed her body against a tree, and sunk down to the floor. Looking Hayley in the eye, she took one deep breath before talking as fast as she could. "Look, I'm sorry for offending you, okay? But right now, I'm going _crazy_, Hayley. I can't even think straight. All I can think about is the fact every single one of us is sentenced to die. Every one of my friends here, and a bunch of strangers I don't know. But the fact they're strangers doesn't make it easier, it's just... it's..."

Cami was losing it. She was sweating, not only because of the heat, but because whenever she got worked up, she started to sweat. And she also started hyperventalating, which she was doing now. Hayley looked at her convulsing body, pitiful but unsure of what to do. She sat down next to Cami and tried comfoting her.

"We're going to be alright, Cami. We're all going to be okay. Marcel will come back in one piece, and we'll make it off this island alive, I assure you."

"You say that now, but as soon as the first one of us goes, you'll lose hope. And you'll be in the same place I'm in," Cami said, quietly. Instead of facing Cami, she faced straight ahead, and prayed that the woman wasn't right.

* * *

For the first time since he met her, Rebekah was completely silent. She didn't have much of a choice, because she had a dagger through her heart that he desperately wanted to take out but couldn't. He actually missed her banter and her sass. Stefan took another good look at her before he went back to the task at hand.

He knew Kol burried the stake somewhere in the area. He caught Kol burying the body, but flashed away as quickly as possible when the Original saw him. Surprisingly, Kol didn't come after him, probably because he wasn't done with his siter. He should have realized sooner that Kol wouldn't bury the stake where his sister was if someone saw him. But he didn't see him go anywhere else with the stake, so he had to bury it near Rebekah.

He kept digging, trying to find anything. While in the midst of his search, he heard a treebranch snap. At first, he was wary, but then realized if it was Kol, he would be dead by now.

"Who is it?" he yelled out, hoping his hunch was right.

And it was. Because instead of having his heart ripped out of his chest, one of his favorite blonde vampires came jumping into his arms.

"STEFAN! You're okay. Ohmygod I was so worried about you! Once I realized you weren't with Tyler and the rest of them, I knew something was up. And you beat us to finding Rebekah! But Stefan Salvatore, if you dare to flee like that again without even giving me a _hint_ of where you are going, Kol won't be the one you have to be afraid of."

Stefan chuckled. Good old Caroline. He didn't notice during her tirade, but Josh and Davina were also there, and Davina pulled the dagger out of Rebekah's chest.

"Did you find the stake?" the raven haired vampire asked.

Stefan shook his head no. "I've been searching for it. It has to be in this area. I know it is." He then turned the the young witch in front of them. "Davina, think you can do a locator spell or something to find it?"

Davina sighed. Locating objects was a lot harder than locating people, and she was hoping she could manage that. "I can try," she offered, and immediately started chanting. Much to her surprise, the stake came shooting out of the ground, and instead of going into her hands like it was supposed to, landed in a tree.

"Sorry," she blushed. Stefan just smiled at her.

"It's okay. That can easily be fixed." He jumped into the tree, taking the stake with him as he jumped out.

"You really are a super witch," Caroline smiled at her, and Davina flashed a fake smile back, wondering how the hell she was even able to do a more complex spell with ease.

Suddenly, Rebekah woke up. "That's a lot quicker than the last time," Stefan said, in an emotionless voice but with a smile on his face. "We have the stake. We can go after your brother now."

Rebekah looked at Stefan, her face hard to read. "Give me the stake, Stefan. This is a family matter. We'll get rid of him."

Stefan was reluctant. He knew Rebekah cared about her family, but she would be the one to betray them for what she wanted. He handed her the stake, and then offered her his hand to help her get up.

She also took the dagger from Davina. "These things come in handy, you know. You never know when you might need one."

After that, she slowly walked off, and after exchanging some glances, Stefan, Caroline, Davina, and Josh followed.

* * *

Kol woke up, grinning. Everything was going to plan. Yes, he would have liked to kill the Gilbert boy or at least the damn doppelganger, but he would get his way.

He appreciated being bought back from the dead, but not as Silas' bitch. Yes, killing was enjoyable, but he wasn't going to follow the being he despised more than anything else, especially when he wanted to wipe out his family.

_Not that he cared about them,_ he told himself. Not after they treated his death with less compassion than losing their favorite shirt. He just needed them as a security measure. He was powerful, but four originals had a better chance of taking down Silas than just him alone. Now that he was back in this world, he wasn't going to let Silas take it over, which was exactly what he knew the Immortal planned on doing once he took out his competition.

Kol then noticed his shoulder. Right now, the rash wasn't big, but it would grow. This definitely put a kink in his plans. In a few hours, he'd be going batshit crazy.

_Well Kol, you better make up with Nik quickly before you start losing brain cells._

* * *

Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena, and Damon slowly walked back to the beach. Ever since finding each other again, the brother and sister didn't want to be separated. Which their significant others complied with, putting themselves in an awkward spot. The only thing Jeremy and Elena wanted to do was watch the other's every movment, rendering Bonnie and Damon useless.

He didn't want to admit it, but Damon was going crazy not knowing where Stefan was. They searched the whole night for his brother, or Rebekah, or Elijah, or _anyone_ and found nothing. At this point, the sun had risen, and they decided to call it quits. So naturally, he was a bit frightedned for his baby bro. Elena worried with him, but now her focus was back on making sure her brother didn't fall and injure himself, like he was a toddler. He knew how Elena felt, because having to worry about your family was heartwrenching. He definetly wasn't focused on Jeremy's well being right now, so why should Elena focus on Stefan?

_Maybe because they were banging before she met you._ Which was a good point, but Damon liked to pretend this only meant that Elena only had eyes for him.

In the meantime, Bonnie felt isolated, the most isolated she had ever felt in her life. She realized quickly she was in this alone, because Jeremy's main priority definitely wasn't her, and although Caroline did care, her attention was on a totally different focus at the moment. She knew it was selfish to think the way she was thinking, but she needed someone right now, and no one was there.

She needed a distraction. Anything to get these thoughts out of her head.

"So... crazy huh? We constantly battle all the evil that comes to us in Mystic Falls, and I was sure my life would end there, not on this island."

Damon raised an eyebrow at the witch. If she was talking to him, she must be bored out of her mind.

"Crazy indeed. When Stef buried Silas the first time, I thought we'd be done with the guy. But he can't quit, can he?"

Bonnie forced a smile, and then looked at Damon again. "He's going to be okay, you know."

"Then where is he Bonnie? Right now, the only thing to do is assume the worse."

Bonnie sighed. She can't believe she was putting in an effort to comfort one of the people she despised more than the devil himself. But, something inside her told her she needed to step up. Maybe it was her adamant self righteousness, or the lack of sleep was getting to her. But she stopped him, squeezed his hand and looked him in the eye.

"Stefan will get out of this. All of us will. We've fought much, much worse than Kol. The last thing Stefan would want is for you to mop about him before he's even gone. That's not the Damon I know, and that's not who you are. Leave the brooding to your brother."

Eye contact with Damon Salvatore was always intense, and this time was no different. As soon as a smirk appeared on his face, she let go of his hand. She had a feeling he was going to say something to remind her that he was a dick.

"Thanks, judgy. I never knew how good at pep talks you were. Maybe you should become a life coach or something."

Damon walked ahead of her, catching up to Elena and Jeremy. Bonnie rolled her eyes. Even when she was trying to be nice, Damon was Damon. Which she should have expected.

After another five minutes of walking, they reached the beach, surprised to see every single person they met there on the first day. Damon noticed his brother, walking up to him.

"I didn't expect to see you here. What did you do, hide out and write in your diary?"

"Actually, no. I saved Rebekah, helped find the White Oak stake, and helped Marcel and Klaus fish Elijah out of the ocean. So I can proudly say my day has been a lot more productive than yours."

Damon pat his brother on the back, and then walked back to Elena. "I talked to Caroline," she said. "We're waiting it out. We're gonna attack as soon as he comes. Davina and Bonnie will use magic to subdue him, and then Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah will take care of the rest. We're hoping that the werewolf venom already kicked in and weakens him, making our job easier."

They waited, and waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, after almost 3 hours, a beaten and battered Kol came stumbling out of the woods.

"Give me back my toy, Nik!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, thank you so much for reviewing, commenting, favoriting, and following. I always love reading your suggestions and theories, and it's funny how close they can be to the actual story, or how far away they are. Be prepared with tissues tomorrow, because that chapter will be a tearjerker. Thank you so much for following this!**

**XOXO,**

**Piper**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Awake My Soul" by Mumford and Sons_

_How fickle my heart and how woozy my eyes_  
_I struggle to find any truth in your lies_  
_And now my heart stumbles on things I don't know_  
_My weakness I feel I must finally show_  
_Har har, har har, har har, har har_

_In these bodies we will live, in these bodies we will die_  
_And where you invest your love, you invest your life_  
_In these bodies we will live, in these bodies we will die_  
_And where you invest your love, you invest your life_

* * *

"I want it back Nik! You always touch my stuff! If you don't give me my sword back, I'm telling mum!" Kol was screaming at his brother, pointing to the white oak stake he had in his hand.

Klaus stared at his little brother in complete shock, along with everyone else around him.

"He's hallucinating," Rebekah told her brothers. "I think he's having memories of home."

Elijah thought about what his sister said. Home. Before they were vampires, before all the plots and lies and betrayal. When they used to run together in the woods, pretending they were soldiers protecting the kingdom and Rebekah, the pretty princess. He remembered how his youngest brother would always play the part of the opposing team, usually with Niklaus. The gleam in Kol's eye when he chased them with tree branch sword, the smile on Finn's face when he blocked his brothers' blows, the laughter of Nik and Rebekah during the game- he remembered every single second of it.

Where did those times go? The laughter, the joy, and the happiness? Finn was dead, and he died loathing every single one of his siblings. Klaus grew from that hopefully young boy into a ruthless, impulsive man, who cared about nothing more than getting what he wanted, even hurting his loved ones for what he wanted. Rebekah was miserable and alone, an empty shell of the woman she used to be. And here was Kol, tasked with hunting them down, didn't want anything else but to end his life. Along the way, as their long and miserable lives went on, they lost more and more of themselves. They were nothing but savages now.

A part of him wished he could be in Kol's place now, reliving the past, the time before they lost their souls, when everything was simpler. But instead of bliss, the look on his brother's face was misery.

While Elijah took a walk down memory lane, Kol took the opportunity to run to Klaus with vampire speed, fighting him for the stake. With one swift movement, the white oak stake was inside of Kol's core. The Original fell to the ground in pain, not even attempting to get up. Apparently the pain of being stake put him back into his senses.

"Oh God, Klaus. If you're going to kill me, get it over with. I know you're cruel and vindictive, but I've had enough suffering for a thousand lifetimes."

From the sidelines, Damon, Katherine, and Enzo found it appropriate to add in their insight.

"Come on Klaus, kill him already! He's enough trouble as it is. Do it so we can move on with our lives. Or are you not going to, because despite everything he did to foil your plans, you see what used to be your brother in your enemy who wants to _destroy you."_

"He'll do it, Damon. Klaus doesn't care about anyone but himself. If he thinks getting rid of Kol would be an advantage, he'll do it."

"If this turns into a bloody sob fest, I'm going to need a drink of scotch."

"Now that is something I agree on."

"I'm a bourbon guy myself, but I agree. If Silas was gonna dump us here, he could have at least given us some alcohol. It would make this a hell of a lot easier."

Everyone either rolled their eyes or groaned at the trio, with the exception of Klaus who growled at them. He looked his baby brother in the eye, remembering how it felt to watch his brother burn. Klaus had always been the one to punish his siblings when punishment was warrented. But right now, he couldn't. The great Niklaus Mikaelson, the hybrid who ended the lives of thousands without batting an eye, was hesitating. He decided to turn a blind eye to Kol for the moment and focus on his older brother and sister.

"Where's are the daggers?"

Rebekah handed him one wordlessly. She knew her brother couldn't kill Kol. Out of all of them, he took his death the hardest. Kol was a nuisance, but he was their blood. And in his own controlling, manupulative, and downright confusing way, Klaus was always the last one to turn his back on his family.

"Afraid that won't work, Nik," Kol said, smirking but with a certain bitterness in his eye. "You need white oak ash for that to have any effect. And you have none. The only way for you to stop me is to kill me."

Kol knew as long as he didn't touch anyone he cared about, Klaus wouldn't kill him. Rebekah be hesitant after everything he'd done to her, but after a while, she would forgive him. And Elijah was such a romantic that he wouldn't let anyone get in the way of their family. Especially when he looked them in their eyes, seeing all the pain and guilt they carried with them. _They should be guilty_, he thought. _They let the people who killed me get away with it, and they barely spent a second grieving for me._

Not surprising to Kol, Klaus pulled the dagger out of him. Instead, he pulled him in for what Kol originally thought would be a hug, but actually was a choke hold. "I won't kill you yet, little brother. Right now, I just need you to answer a few questions."

And with that, Kol felt Klaus' hands move to his head and twist it. Then it all went black.

* * *

Kol woke up deep in the woods to find his siblings awaiting his awakening. As soon as he did, Klaus held onto his arms and Rebekah stood in front of him, looking him straight in the eye.

"So this is what it feels like to wake up to you, sister. I can't say that I see the appeal."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, sticking her hand into his chest and grabbing onto his heart, squeezing it. "Enough of the theatrics, Kol. If you're cooperative, I'll stop."

Kol chuckled. "So I'm really supposed to believe that you're holding me here just because you need to question me? About what? That's right - you have nothing. Admit it: you can't kill me. Funny because the first time I died, you all mourned approximately ten minutes before going back to making kissy faces with my murders and co."

Rebekah yanked his heart, twisting it. Of course he was right. She just couldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that. Kol glared at her, but decided he wasn't done with his antics.

"I'm surprised you weren't feeling up the quarterback, Bex. What happened? Homecoming king realized his girlfriend was a harlot?"

Rebekah yanked again, but right after Kol cried out in pain, he laughed, and took a new target on. "And you Elijah. The noble brother, who claims he'd do anything to protect his family. Still a fool to the Petrova charm, letting the girl responsible for taking his brother's life get away with it just because she looks like your former lovers who screwed you over? I thought that out of all of them, you'd be the one who avenged me."

He didn't even bother to turn to look at Klaus. "And you, Niklaus. You were going to avenge me, you actually cared. What changed? I have a guess, a certain blonde girl who would be devastated if her best friend and her brother were killed. You betrayed me for love, Nik. You betrayed your family for love. You're worse than Bekah."

With that, Kol had a stake inside of his abdomen again, this time by Elijah. He fell to the floor passing out for just a minute. He woke up, suprisingly without his signature smirk, but on the verge of tears. Scooting on the floor, he backed himself up to a tree.

"You three never let me in on your plans anymore! Not since Henrik! I'm your brother, too. Finn's you're brother, too. It's like you've forgotten all about us," he yelled.

Rebekah stopped breathing at his words. Henrik. He didn't even start growing facial hair at his time of death. Things definitely changed after that, between the whole family. Elijah and Rebekah stuck by Klaus while Mikael loathed him, Finn started to hate his brother, and Kol started with his michevious behavior, his pranks, and his attitude. They were coping mechanisms, all of it. Everyone has their ways of grieving.

"Everyone thinks Klaus is the bastard son, the one no one cares about! Well look at me! Mother's too involved in her grief to pay any attention to me, father doesn't realize I still exist, Finn ignores the whole world, and you three act like your own little clan. Well I'm here, too! Who's going to take care of Kol Mikaelson? No one none of you cared." The Original was in tears. The werewolf bite must have really been affecting him, because Kol, the Original known for having coal in place of a heart, was sobbing. "No one cares about Kol Mikaelson."

They all knew that their sibling was under the affects of the bite, and as much as they wanted to pretend that their brother was just revealing feelings he got over years ago, they knew where his words were coming from. He felt betrayed, forgotten, and _alone._ Isn't it funny, that in a family full of people who were exactly alike, every one of them felt alone? All longing for companionship and coping in some way another, some by enslaving followers, some by wearing their heart on a sleeve, some by keeping themselves totally guarded, and some by filling the whole with dalliances and mischief. But at the end of the day, they all went to sleep as broken as they were before.

Something changed in Kol's expression, most notably his eyes. His whole face hardened, his crying ceased, and the vulnerablity he showed before was replaced with emptiness, concealing the pain he felt before.

"You didn't care when I died," he said, his emotions hard to read. Suddenly, he ran up to Klaus, trying to get a hold of the white oak stake. He obviously lost to his more powerful brother, and was pinned against another tree.

"Please," he begged his brother. "Kill me. I have no reason for living. End my misery, Nik."

Instead, his brother slapped him, hard. As expected, it brought Kol back into his senses.

"I've had enough of your theatrics, Kol. The last thing I want to do is kill you. Dagger you, maybe, but that's not really an option right now. So it's your choice. Live with us, being a good little boy, or I will be forced to kill you again."

Kol laughed bitterly. "Do you really expect me to shake hands with my murders, and just kiss and make up? They killed me, Niklaus. You may get along with the Scooby gang because you're smitten with Caroline, but I will do no such thing. I have far more self respect for myself."

Surprisingly, Rebekah was the next one to speak up. "Kol, please. We already lost you once."

"And you care sister? Out of all of them, you were the one to dismiss my death the quickest. You barely shed a tear."

Rebekah couldn't help the tears currently rolling down her cheeks. Tears of sadness and guilt. Guilt. It haunted her every day that she didn't avenge her brother's death to go on her quest for salvation. But that's who she was. Rebekah was selfish. Time and time again, she went after what she wanted to her family's expense. Not this time.

"Kol... please. Stay. I can't lose you again. I'll do anything."

"Well, you know exactly what you have to do."

* * *

Bonnie's head was nuzzled into Jeremy's chest. They had a rough 24 hours, every single person on the island. Luckily, Jeremy and Bonnie were able to locate the place they found the food again, and the humans feasted. The vampires, though, were another story.

"I'm willing donate blood to the cause," Matt spoke up. "But _only_ to Caroline, Elena, and Tyler. And although I'm usually opposed to it... since we're on this island, and we really have no other choice, I'll drink your blood to make up for my blood loss. Warning though, my blood is currently filled with vervain, which I'm sure none of you want."

"Look, surviving on this island is a _Team _effort, Donovan. I'm not going to starve to death," Katherine said.

Caroline turned to her sire. "Katherine, I assure you that no one on this island wants to help you. Watching you desicate might be a highlight." She finished her speech with a sarcastic smile.

"Please. You're just mad I insulted your boyfriend earlier." Katherine flashed a similar smile back.

"Burn," Enzo remarked, also earning a glare from Caroline.

"I'll let some of you feed from me." No one was expecting Davina to say that. "I have people I don't want to starve, too. Plus, hungry vampires are deadly vampires, and I plan on surviving. But I don't want any of your blood. I can heal myself. But you need my okay first."

Seeing the courageous move the younger witch was making, Bonnie couldn't help but volunteering. "I may hate half the vampires on the island, but sure, if you need a drink, go ahead. But as Davina said, you need my okay.

Now, everyone was full, with the exception of Katherine and Enzo, which wasn't a surprise to anyone. Damon was about to be on the same boat, but after some coaxing from Elena, Bonnie allowed him to feed on her from her wrist. Everyone was just relaxing as much as they possibly could in the situation, waiting for Klaus to come back, hopefully carrying his brother's body to dump in the ocean.

Unfortunately, the Originals came back with the youngest brother in tow, perfectly alive and intact. While recieving questioning looks from everyone, Klaus walked up to the shore, facing everyone.

"I have great news, everyone. My brother Kol decided to give up on his endeavor to murder us all and instead wants to aid us in our struggle for survival. He has some interesting things to say, so make him feel at home. But before that, we have a little business to take care of.

Before she could blink, Rebekah was next to Jeremy, and was about to grab onto him before Bonnie aneurysmed her.

"I'll take care of this nonsense," Klaus muttered, going after Elena, but instead, got in a fist fight with Damon and Stefan, while Caroline pleaded to him not to hurt her best friend. Kol tried to get to them, too but was challenged by Tyler.

In the midst of this, no one noticed the other Original brother, who with a couple swift movements, removed the hearts of both Jeremy and Elena. Their bodies fell to the floor, and that was the end of it. Elena and Jeremy Gilbert were gone.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much to all those who favorited, followed, and reviewed. Please keep doing all of those things especially REVIEWING because hearing your opinions is what helps influence the story.**

**I also want to do a bit of a Q&A thing to post on my profile, so comment anything you might want to ask me. Just review it or P&M. Thank you so much for everything and I hope this chapter wasn't a let down and you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Who Knew?" By Pink_

_If someone said three years from now_  
_You'd be long gone_  
_I'd stand up and punch them out_  
_Cause they're all wrong and_  
_That last kiss, I'll cherish_  
_Until we meet again_  
_And time makes, it harder_  
_I wish I could remember_  
_But I keep, your memory_  
_You visit me in my sleep_  
_My darling, who knew?_

* * *

**Important: Read Author's Note at the end.**

* * *

The air was quiet, no one daring to breathe.

It was one of those thing that took a while to process. Something you couldn't believe, something you just didn't want to believe. The way they stared at the bodies, one would believe their hearts would stop, too.

Damon was the first one to react, launching himself towards Elijah, who immediately threw him into a tree, putting his arms around Damon's throat, suffocating him. He took the vampires face into his hands, and everyone knew what was coming next.

"You will not attempt to harm me and my family again," Elijah compelled the vampire, who fell to the floor, defeated. When he got up, the first thing he did was flee into the woods, fleeing from the truth.

With Damon's trial at harming the Original came sobs from both Caroline and Bonnie. As she fell onto the floor next to her dead best friend, tears wouldn't stop falling from Caroline's face, but Bonnie's weeping was dry. Her guess was that she already spent all of her tears crying over everyone she had lost. Holding up the body of her boyfriend, which had fallen back on her, she couldn't believe that fate was taking him away from her again.

A silent Tyler walked over to his ex girlfriend, putting his arms around her. Much to his and everyone else's surprise, she reciprocated his affection, pulling him into a hug.

Matt was crying as much as he did when he lost his sister, and also walked away from the crowd, going by himself in the woods. Stefan was still, a billion thoughts going through his head. Not a tear fell down his face. Instead, his face filled with anger.

"Are you happy now?" Stefan turned the the Originals. "Are you happy you killed off two people who only did things to support the people they love? Are you happy that instead of two people who wanted nothing more but to live normal lives are dead just to appease a ruthless serial killer, who ten seconds ago planned on killing his own siblings?"

Elijah frowned. "May I remind you, Stefan, that by killing my brother, Elena and Jeremy killed thousands of vampires for their own need? I'm sorry your friends had to die, truly, but they were collateral damage, just like all those vampires they killed to obtain the cure. Nothing to me is more important than my family, and quite frankly, they should have died a long time ago for their offense."

The vampire brooded, ignoring everything the Original was saying.

"Stefan, I'm sorry, but you told me that killing my brother was just helping us get one step to what we wanted. What we want to do on this island is survive. Kol was on the other side of Silas' plan. He can help us. Don't you want to live to see Mystic Falls again?" Rebekah's eyes were pleading for forgiveness, but Stefan wan't having it. Despite all the logic, the woman he once loved was dead. The woman he still loved, and would always love was killed.

"The whole purpose of being on this island is sticking together. Not killing each other off. What do we have on this island if we don't have trust?"

"Nothing," Klaus said, walking up to his old friend. "We have absolutely nothing. Which is the whole point of being on this island. There is nothing stopping us from killing each other, and why bother if we're all sentenced to die anyways? I don't know about you, Stefan, but after living 1000 years on this Earth, I don't want to die because of a game orchestrated by your demented doppleganger. I plan on surviving, and trust me mate, I will kill off anyone I have to if it means I live. So what's it going to be? Do you need to be compelled like your dear brother? Or can I expect you to be a good boy and behave?"

Stefan looked at his old friend, eyes full of rage and hurt. He walked into the woods, not even looking back once at the people responsible for his ex girlfriend's murder.

Everyone else stared at the Originals with utter contempt. Hayley knew Elijah wasn't a saint, but the way he killed Elena without blinking frightened her a bit. She saw the interactions he had with the doppelganger on the island, and they've all been completely cordial and friendly. She remembered one of his conversations with Elena, where he went on and on about how compassionate and strong he found her to be. Yet he didn't hesitate to rip her heart right out of her chest cavity without blinking.

She wasn't naive, and she knew dealing with the Mikaelson brothers would be dangerous, and every second she spent around them was another second her life was on the line. But somehow, whenever she spoke to Elijah and he gave her that _look, _the look that made her feel like she mattered, like she was more than an incubator for his brother's child, the look that made her feel that after being on her own for so long, someone finally cared... that look was all it took for her to forget all the terrible things he had done. She should have known better, but it was too late before she'd fallen in too deep.

But seeing him killed Elena was a wake up call. Elijah certainly thought Elena _mattered, _but as soon as she was the slightest threat to his family, she was gone. And she couldn't take it anymore, watching the indifferent look on his face while he was commended by his brothers. So she ran off.

While Davina and Josh were disgusted by Elijah's deed, Marcel also turned a blind eye to it. The stupidest thing you could ever do is pose a threat to the Original family. He just waited silently for Cami, whose bladder was currently reacting to the shock of seeing two people die just like that.

Luckily for those mourning, the living Petrova doppelganger and her new lackey weren't anywhere to be seen. At this point, most would assume Katherine found a new man toy, but given the events, no one seemed to care.

Bonnie was still louldy crying out her sorrows, holding Jeremy. She remembered everything she felt the first time he died, when he got shot by Sheriff Forbes. She remembered the second time, when she found out he'd been dead for a while and in her state, she just failed to notice. And for a third time, he was being taken away from her. He was one of the only things she had left, and he was gone.

The pain was consumming her, wrapping itself around her heart, and her lungs and she just couldn't breathe, or think, or do anything at all but _cry _because it was the only relesse for all of the misery, because if she didn't let it out in sobs the misery would just combust in her body and destroy what was left of her. She just needed to go.

Bonnie Bennett didn't run. Bonnie Bennett fought. Bonnie Bennett destroyed whoever touched anyone she cared about because that's who she was, the protector. But perhaps she was a little too broken this time to even think about exacting her revenge.

* * *

Cami needed to get away from there, and fast.

She told her boyfriend she'd be using the little girl's room, but she was more likely to puke out her guts. After spending time on this island, she made a game plan. Dump Marcel, and leave New Orleans as quickly as possible. She thought Elijah was the honorable one, and he killed two innocent people right in front of her eyes for self gain. No vampire could be trusted. She just needed to just go, go, go before they got in her head again just to snap her neck.

As expected, she puked all over a tree, failing to notice the two new bodies behind her.

"Camille, is it? Looks like quite a number you're making there. Maybe Kathy might hold your hair up for you. Isn't that what girls do for each other?"

Katherine scoffed. "Please, I'm the last person, ever, to risk getting vomit on myself, especially on these pants. And if you call me Kathy _one more time _I swear to God Enzo..."

Cami saw her life flash before her eyes. "Look, I've done nothing. You don't have to kill me, it won't be advantageous to you in any way."

"We won't _kill _you, stupid girl. We even brought you a peace offering. When we're done with you, you get some bananas, isn't that grand? Although considering the circumstances, we probably should have gotten you a mint..."

Before Cami couod even speak, Katherine was already in front of her. "Don't scream. When we want to drink from you, you let us drink. Do not tell anyone. Actually, just forget we ever did it.

In less than a minute, both Enzo and Katherine from drinking from Cami's wrist. A feeling of dread swept over her, and she started to regret ever meeting Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

He saw her picking flowers all alone, only taking the tallest and brightest. It made perfect sense- Caroline Forbes only settled for the best, and nothing else. Besides Tyler Lockwood, but that was besides the point.

He knew she would be angry at him, and probably wouldn't accept his apology at first. But he had to lay his apology out on the table if he _ever _expected her to forgive him.

"I can here your footsteps Klaus and your creepily loud breathing. You sound like dog."

She turned around to face him, looking him straight in the eye. "If you're looking to apologize, don't bother." She immediately started picking the flowers again.

He knew it was bad idea, but he decided to avoid the topic.

"Those flowers are beautiful, love."

"Thanks. I'm picking them for Elena and Jeremy's funeral."

"Well, you always liked planning."

She turned around again, cheeks red, eyes squinting, teeth grating together. "Do you think this is _funny?"_

"Don't get upset sweetheart. I was only trying to make light of the situation."

"Make light of the situation? My best friend is _dead _because of you. Her brother is _dead_ because of you. And you're trying to 'make light of the damn situation'." Caroline started choking up. No, she couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't look at him without sobbing and falling back into her misery.

He looked at her pitifully. "Caroline, I was taking necessary precautions."

"So instead of letting my best friend live, you kill her in exchange for a homicidal sociopath."

"May I remind you that I wasn't the one to kill your bestie. That was Elijah."

"You were behind it, Klaus. You were about to do it. That's all that matters."

Caroline started walking away, but Klaus held onto her arm, his grasp so tight she couldn't wiggle away from him.

"Obviously, Elena's life should have been spared because I owe her favors. Obviously, after being responsible after the deaths of two of my brothers and planning to murder me on several occasions, I should care about _her_. Obviously after watching my brother be staked and burnt to death, I should put the stake back in his heart to spare Elena bloody Gilbert's life!" Klaus was now yelling, looking so far into her eyes Caroline swore he could see the back of her skull.

_Why am I wasting my breath_, he thought. He let go of her arm, and simply just walked away.

* * *

Bonnie had been walking around ever since she had left the scene. Walking around, crying, throwing rocks at trees, and napping. Who said she needed to ever go back to the beach? She could stay in the woods, pitying herself until this sick game was over.

It now was the dead of night, the crescent moon at its apex. After walking for some more time, she saw a familiar person sitting, back turned to her.

"You know, I'm as good as dead." Damon obviously had heard her coming, which wasn't hard to believe considering that she wasn't exactly being careful where she was stepping. She was convinced broke a branch every other step.

She didn't respond, so he continued. "I can't kill those assholes, because I'm compelled. I can't even turn it off, because every time I even consider it, I imagine _her_ voice, telling me to 'stay strong'. The only reason it's still on is because of her. Might as well keep it on if I'm going to do something to avenge her."

"That's what Elena would want," Bonnie finally spoke up, taking a seat next to Damon. "Isn't it funny that we've done everything humanly possible to keep them alive, and now they're gone, and there's nothing we can do?"

"Drink to that, Bennett. I really need some alcohol. There's nothing else going for me here."

Bonnie cleared her throat, deciding to ask him the one thing she was wondering. "Would you do it again? Come back to Mystic Falls and fall in love with Elena, knowing you'd lose her again?"

"Hell yes," Damon said. "Elena was the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I wouldn't," Bonnie responded after a bit. "I'd want Jeremy to be happy and... live. Even without me."

"You see witchy, that's the difference between me and you. I'm selfish, you're a saint. I loved her, so of course I'd do it all over again. She would, too."

Bonnie sighed. "She would. You were the most important thing to her in the world, Damon."

The two sat their in silence, occasionally stealing glances at the other to see if they were about to speak. Finally, Bonnie broke the silence.

"You know how they say to dwell on the good, and 'celebrate' the person's life? That's probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard. How do you celebrate somebody's life when every good memory you have of them makes you want to burst out in tears?"

"You don't. You mourn, and you cry about it, and you pretend to move on when you never really can. There's a hole in the part of your life that they played, and you can never repair that. But you just need to deal with it."

That feeling came back. The feeling that was completely tearing her apart, the one that took her over. "I don't know _how_ to deal with it, Damon. You can't just cry and wake up the next day. It hurts, and it just keeps hurting."

Oh God. The last thing he wanted to do was comfort a girl on the brink of tears. "Suck it up and deal with it Bennett. You're good at taking whatever comes to you. It sucks now, but you'll be the first one back to her normal self. You're the strongest."

Bonnie sighed, not knowing whether to be insulted or complimented. After taking a brief pause, she replied.

"There's nothing you can do right now, Damon. You're compelled, and even if you weren't, the Originals could kill you in a millisecond. The compulsion was a blessing in disguise."

"Gee, thanks for the support, Bonnie. Definitely feel like I'm worth something now."

"I'm not done, Damon. You can't hurt them, but I can. They took away two of the most important people in my life. We take them down, one by one, and we leave none left."

Damon looked at the witch. The two had engaged in alliances before, usually to save Elena's life. Now they were avenging her death. He shook her hand. "Sounds like a deal, Bon-Bon."

* * *

**1) Thanks for reading! If you like it, please R&R. Remember to tell me anything I should improve on, and remember to tell me what you think I should do with the story. I'm debating who should be killed off and not, and I have some set ideas, but please review who you think should die next and WHY. Also, if there are any villains YOU want to see, please tell me who you want!**

**2) AngelofMusic44 asked me why I killed Elena and Jeremy first. In response to that, I killed Jeremy to open the door for a NEW love interest for Bonnie, meaning the dream man. Not giving away too much, but she struggles a lot with her new feelings and honoring her ex boyfriend. I killed Elena because for a long time, she's been the glue that held together Mystic Falls. Her safety is priority. How will the characters change with their focal point gone? That I want to explore. **

**3) Sorry if this chapter SUCKS because there was so much SCREAMING and YELLING IN MY EAR due to my lovely friends, _which is why I won't be updating for the rest of this week. So regardless of what I have on my profile, I won't be posting_. I thought this would be important to share just because I hate slow updaters myself. **

**As always, thanks for all your support. Your favorites, follows, and reviews are what keeps me going. Until next time, Pipes. **


	7. Chapter 7

_"Cry" by Alexx Calise_

_Well I guess it's been a while _  
_Since I've seen the sunshine _  
_Since I have smiled _  
_And me, who's so well versed _  
_Is feeling so damn empty _  
_Is at a loss for words _  
_Forgot what it's like _  
_To just to feel okay _  
_I'm praying for the day _  
_When there is no more rain _

_And I don't wanna do anything but cry _  
_Oh, and I don't wanna do anything but cry_

* * *

Speeches. Tears. Empty prayers. More speeches. More tears. Flowers. Goodbyes. More tears. "Closure". That was all funerals were. One went to them, only to come out feeling even worse than he did when he went in. They were another ritual that in theory, was meant to heal wounds, and say the last words one wanted to say. But they were just another ritual at the end of the day. Someone was still dead, and everyone they left behind was also slowly dying inside.

There was a point in his life where Stefan valued saying goodbye. It actually wasn't too long ago; it was just a few days ago when he thought the silly human ritual was worth it, that it was a way for closure. But then the love of his life died, and he realized it was nothing more than the same old overplayed routine. Her death changed something inside of him. Maybe it finally dawned on him that despite his best efforts, he was a vampire and everyone he cared about would die regardless of what he did to protect him. Maybe it was the fact that while his ex-girlfriend and her brother were in a grave, their killers still walked around, feeding from their little witch and having a jolly family reunion and there was nothing he could do about it. Or maybe he was just tired and not in the mood to go to the pointless ceremony.

He only was attending for Caroline. He knew the girl only organized this to keep herself busy. Distractions were the only thing that numbed the pain. Everyone had their own distraction. Damon's usually was drinking and partying, but on this island, he wasn't able to do either. So he just disappeared for hours at a time, only coming back when he needed some blood from Bonnie. No one could find him, and no one had a clue as to what he was doing. Part of Stefan was surprised that his brother kept his humanity on, but another part of him knew he was only doing what Elena would have wanted.

Elena. One of the fatal words on the island, and saying it could result in temporary death. The other was Jeremy, but it didn't carry as much weight as the former. Jeremy's girlfriend distracted herself by doing magic every minute possible. It was a shock to everyone; nobody realized Bonnie was still that powerful. Matt and Tyler had their own distraction, too, and would play football with a large rock they found, which would always win them glares from Damon. Even thinking that somebody could be moving on from this clearly upset him, although if anyone cried, he would tell them to grow a pair and get over it. Stefan had his suspicions that he didn't want his girlfriend to be forgotten, yet seeing others mourn about her made him want to break down, too. And Damon never liked to look weak.

Then, there were others who were more than happy to see the Gilberts gone. Katherine was in the best mood of her life, but had been smart enough not to mention Elena or her brother to the group crying over them. _Yet_. Stefan knew she was probably just loading her ammo, thinking about the things to say that would hurt the most. She would probably wait until they were off the island, so she could run away before someone tried to kill her for spitting her venom. There was Enzo, who only complained about getting his scotch, but for the most part, he was quiet. There were the Originals, constantly getting into sibling spats, but noticeably happier. Such a shame another person had to die to appease the cruelest creatures on earth. The other people who came from New Orleans had little reaction on the death, and quickly got over any initial shock they had. Davina and Josh said there condolences, but for the most part, that was it. Everyone was getting over it, or getting around it, in their own fashion.

So there they all were, all lined up in the new clothes Silas had provided in a care package after the fifth day. Also included in the package were basic hygiene products. Silas stated in one of his "hilarious" little note that although he wanted them to die, he wanted more action than all of them dying from each other's body odor. Caroline suggested they put on the new outfits at the funeral, to signify their new lives without Elena and Jeremy. They weren't exactly the lives any of them wanted, but they didn't have a choice.

They started off by singing the only hymn Caroline remembered from church, "Amazing Grace." Damon strongly objected to the idea, and him and Caroline got into a heated argument about whether or not they should sing the song. Caroline won, but Damon kept his mouth closed, refusing to even hum a note.

Then there was their goodbyes. They each went up, one by one, to say something about their fallen friends.

Caroline went first, tears in her eyes as she stared at the makeshift graves she created for them. "Jeremy, you were a wonderful, wonderful guy. You were a great brother to Elena, a great boyfriend to Bonnie. You'd do anything to protect the people you loved, and most of the time, you were successful. I'll miss you."

It was the next speech she had more trouble with. She lost the perfect smile, and the perfect poise she had giving Jeremy's goodbye, and completely broke down. "Oh God... Elena." For a while, she just sobbed in place, causing many of the others to cry. After a while, she was able to recompose herself. "You were my best friend. You will always be my best friend. I wouldn't be who I am today without you and..." More sobbing. "...and I... oh God." She ran into Tyler's arms, still crying. At this point, Damon decided to make his exit.

Matt went, and then Tyler. It was soon Bonnie's turn. She decided to lament about her best friend first. "Lena, I'm going to miss everything about you. You were my shoulder to lean on, one of the most fun people I've ever met, and you cared so much about everyone else. You always put us above yourself. You loved with everything you had. Why did you die Elena? Out of all of us, you deserved life the most. I'm going to miss you so much."

She then turned to Jeremy's grave. She already struggled to get words out when she talked about Elena, so when she turned to Jeremy she barely could contain herself. She spoke for maybe a good five minutes, but the only words Stefan could remember, probably because they were the only ones that came out audible, were "Why you, Jer, why you?"

Stefan was the only one left, and all eyes were on him to say something. He went on a tirade for Jeremy, saying things he meant but didn't exactly feel. The two were never that close, but he would miss the Gilbert boy. Then he went up to Elena's. He prepared everything he would say to her, knowing she'd be hearing it all from the Other Side. But at that moment, none of it felt right. And the only thing he could say was "I love you."

Then it was time for the flowers. They all went one by one, placing lillies near the ordinary rocks they called tombstones. They each spent some more time, looking on at the graves of their dead friends, weeping and mourning and staring and lamenting. Then one by one, they all exited, marking the start of a new chapter.

But in all of his time, this had been Stefan's favorite chapter of his life. He wasn't ready to leave. He just wanted to sit their, feeling depression and agony and pain. So much _pain. _He just wanted to sit their and let it absorb him, because he couldn't do it. He couldn't leave this place and start pretending that he could move on from this. So there he remained.

Time passed quickly, and it was dusk and he was still staring at the spot the body of his dead ex laid. He had stopped crying, but he hadn't left his place. Suddenly, a pale hand placed two black tulips on the graves, then took a place standing besides Stefan.

"What are you doing here, Rebekah?" he spat.

"I'm just respecting the dead, Stefan," she spoke, softly. "I mean no harm."

"You hated Elena. You were just as ready to kill her yourself."

"I know you loved her, and I know for a long time, she was your whole entire world. But don't you see what this means for you? She no longer has the hold on you she had. She can't hurt you anymore. You can move on." Her words were sincere, and he could tell they were meant to be comforting. But they only enraged him. He stood up, flashed over to her, and looked her straight in the eye.

"Move on? Elena was the love of my life, Rebekah. She was snatched away from me. Murdered, actually, and someone who was just reveling in her murder has the nerve to tell me that this will be good for me. Is it good for me to feel torn up inside? Is it good for me to wish it were me instead in that grave? Does that sound like moving on to you?" Stefan's voice had progressively went up several decibles, and Rebekah's eyes were closed as he spat his venom at her. As soon as he finished, she placed one of her hands on his face.

"It may hurt now," she said, "but it'll get better. You'll get pass this, because you're strong. And you'll realize that Elena Gilbert was probably the worse thing to ever happen to you." Before he could retort, Rebekah was gone.

* * *

Hayley Marshall woke up, dreading the day. Today was supposed to be Kol Mikaelson's tell all, and they'd all know why they were _really_ on this island and what they were up against. She couldn't decide whether it was relieving, or downright terrifying. Ignorance is bliss, and she already had trouble sleeping at night.

Maybe Kol would say something to lift their spirits. Maybe he'll say that Silas only wants to kill some of them, and the rest have a fighting chance of making it out alive. Not likely. Maybe he'll say he has a soft spot for young mothers. That's not gonna happen. Maybe he would say that it's all some big misunderstanding, and they'll be home soon. Definitely not it.

She saw that everyone was up, and she was the one they were all waiting for. Awkwardly, she got up and took a seat next to Cami, although a spot next to Elijah was open. She hadn't spoken to him since he had killed Elena, and luckily for her, he didn't seem like he wanted to talk to her anyways.

"Good, now we're all awake." Kol Mikaelson stood in the center of a circle they all made, pretending to glare at Hayley. The one thing Hayley learned about this brother is that he was painfully obnoxios. He hit on everything that moved, and he enjoyed being a nuisance so much that it was the only thing he spent his time doing. He couldn't stand when the attention wasn't focused on him, and had a knack for starting fights between the other siblings, but they all were much happier that he was there. The Originals carried so much pain and guilt in their hearts, but bringing Kol back had an obvious positive impact on them.

"So, there's been questions about Silas, and children, I am here to answer. Before I do, I would just like to point out if that you listened to me and stopped looking for that damn cure, _none_ of you would be in this situation. I hate to say I told you so but..." All of the Mystic Fall members rolled their eyes. At that moment, Hayley noticed two of them were missing - Bonnie and Damon. Out of all of them, they were hit the hardest, which made sense considering it was her boyfriend and his girlfriend that died. The two of them couldn't even stand to look at Kol, and Hayley couldn't blame them. _  
_

"Anyways, Silas made a deal with the witches on the Other Side. They _want_ him to come back and destroy the veil now. Witches always think of themselves as God, and they think the world will be destroyed in a year from now without their help. But they can't just bring Silas back, no. They need something to fuel it, like the sacrifices of fourteen sinners."

Hayley raised an eyebrow. "Sinners? What do you mean by that?"

"All of you have done something to offend the dead witches. I don't even need to explain that for the small towners over there and my siblings. But the rest of you have also insulted them, which is why you're here."

He turned to Marcel first. "You banned the use of magic in New Orleans, which you already know the dead witches are _not_ too fond of." Then Davina. "You betrayed your fellow witches to help vampires." Then to Josh. "And you helped her." Then Hayley. "You carried my niece, also known as potentially the worst thing that every happened to the witches." Then Cami. "You, darling, just got too close."

"This island is sacred. It's where all magic started, but that's a legend for another time. If fourteen of you die, there will be enough energy for a witch to safely bring Silas and Amara back for good. Us Originals were just an added bonus. Silas plans on killing off Nik, Elijah, and Rebekah if they still remain. Not only would the whole vampire population be wiped out, but Silas will drop the veil. But there's another kick about this island. When you die, you won't go to the other side. No, you disappear into oblivion, with no hope for you pesky little troublemakers to come back."

"So the only thing you _can_ do is try to survive. Which will be difficult, considering that I know I'm not the only person Silas brought back for his bloodbath. But, there is one way. Eventually Silas will want to destroy us himself if his pets take too long. If enough of us are alive, well, maybe there will be a chance we can defeat him. Very miniscule chance, but it's better than nothing."

For a while, Kol also talked about how he was brought back. The plan was to unleash hunters until his fourteen people were dead. However, none of these hunters would last, and would die no matter how many people they killed. Apparently, Silas also wanted challenges that were personal. Hayley felt blessed that she didn't make too many enemies on her time on Earth. Maybe they wouldn't even notice her on the island. The white oak stake was also a plus. Silas had given the last one to Kol, who hypothesized that his psychic abilities must be failing him because he didn't realize the last thing the Original planned on doing was killing his siblings.

Soon, the group dispersed, going back to their own thing, and Hayley walked off alone. Wasn't it funny that her daughter, the best thing that ever happened to her, caused the worst thing in her life to happen to her as well? However, what Kol said gave her some sort of hope. If she were able to evade all of their attackers, she would see her baby girl again.

She had been walking alone for just a little while when she noticed the figure next to her.

"Hayley... we haven't had much of a chance to talk."

* * *

Caroline Forbes was over it. She was over the sadness, she was over the Originals, and most of all, she was over this _damn _island. She decided the only productive thing for her to do would be to construct a proper memorial for Elena and Jeremy. She was thinking a big wreath. The island had lots of gorgeous flowers she could make use of, and it would be the perfect way to remember her friend.

She ran to the spot where had been picking flowers before, and looked upon the wide array of flowers in front of her. She was thinking a light, happy theme - she wanted to put the darkness behind them. Maybe the pink dahlias. They were really pretty. Or maybe...

"So I see this is going to become 'our spot' now." Caroline groaned as she heard her least favorite British accent. She turned around, crossing her arms, and paused before saying anything.

"First of all, this isn't _our_ anything. But I guess after what happened last time, it'd be a good idea for us to talk."

"I'm all ears, love." Although Klaus had his signature smirk on his face, there was a hint of caution in his voice, evidently aware he needed to walk on egg shells in front of Caroline.

"Klaus, you didn't kill Elena, your family did. If she didn't die, you wouldn't have your family back. I get that. But she's still gone, because of your family's needs. We're always going to be on opposing sides, and we're always going to end up hurting each other. So I know we had some type of weird relationship thingy, but best we just put this to bed now."

"Put this to bed? I thought you wanted to end things, love."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You know _exactly _what I mean Klaus. Look, I'm on Team Good Guys and you're on Team Original Siblings. It's worse than oil and water, we just cannot mix."

But in a flash, Klaus' face was right in front of hers, his eyes looking right at hers, her arm in his hands. "Let's make our _own_ side love. Us against the world. What do you say?"

With his free hand, he started started to stroke her face, and moved her hair from in front of her face. Her hair was a total mess - Silas forgot to include a brush in his little gift to them. She was pretty sure she also smelled terrible because she couldn't shower without a bunch of pervs staring at her, but Klaus still looked at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. She knew he was about to kiss her. She should be pulling back. She had to pull back. He was responsible for Elena's murder. Yet, she allowed him to get three inches closer to her face before she did what she needed to do.

"I'm sorry, Klaus. Really. But we are not right for each other." Her voice was soft, with sincere disappointment. But she knew where she had to stand. The wound of her friend's death was fresh, and although every bone in her body forced her to forgive Klaus, she couldn't betray her friend any further.

Klaus' smirk turned into a look of disappointment. "Very well. But we won't always be enemies, Caroline."

And for the second time he left her in that very spot.

* * *

"We haven't had much of a chance to talk since..."

"I know, I know," Hayley replied to the man in front of her. "I'm sorry Elijah, it's just not something I can turn a blind eye to."

"I understand. I just thought maybe I should explain my actions to you." Elijah's expression was completely apologetic, and reminded Hayley of a puppy.

"You don't need to explain anything. You were protecting your family, that's what you do. It's fine."

"Yet you still seem upset. It's not something I'm exactly proud of doing."

"Stop explaining yourself, really. I get it, and it's fine. Really."

She knew by the look that he gave her that he wasn't buying it, but he said nothing else. So Hayley kept walking, and Elijah kept following her.

"You know, Rebekah was telling me stories about Hope. Apparently she can already hold a bottle, and she's only three months. She seems strong, just like her mother."

Hayley smiled at the vampire, but her expression turned grim as she remembered her reality. Elijah seemed to read her mind. "You will make it back to her, Hayley. I promise. I won't let my niece grow up without her mother."

Before Hayley could respond, a stake was in her heart. She fell to the floor, unconcious. Elijah looked up to see his attacker, who he was well familiar with.

"She seemed like a really nice girl. I like her, too bad she's gone. Don't worry, you'll be joining her soon."

"Alaric Saltzman. Glad you could join us."

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm back after my temporary absence, that was actually not that long but whatever. I'm going back to my normal updating schedule (Sundays, Tuesdays, Thursdays), and I love EVERYONE who alerted, favorited, commented, etc. Thanks so much for reading, and remember to review! Thanks a lot!**

**xx Pipes xx**


End file.
